Focus On REAL Life
by Candy2323
Summary: What if you met the person of your dreams, yet REAL life keeps you apart? Would you listen to your heart or follow everyone elses' expectations?
1. I Have To What?

****

Hey guys! This is my newest story! I hope you like it. If you liked The Bet, you might like this one. It's a totally different story with some of the same Kikyo torture! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Focus On REAL Life

Chapter One: I Have To What?

By: Candy2323

The village grounds were peaceful. Birds chirped and animals roamed. The Shikon Precinct started to wake with the rising of the sun's first rays. It was a large region located on the ocean, the King's castle on a summit of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The district itself was encompassed by a tall stone wall creating an air of unity around it. It was however, not in the least. 

The higher class lived by the ocean and surrounded the castle, middle class surrounding them and lower class were beside the wall itself. Should Shikon Precinct become engaged in a battle with foreigners, the poor class would be the first to become homeless, yet that mattered not to the wealthier people. The shops and trading huts were located in the center of the town. Some made for only the wealthy to enter, others only for the middle, some for the poor. As you can see, everything was arranged by rank, stature, and class. But isn't that how everything was done? People wonder why children run whenever the talk of life, marriage, and class must come into view. And to most people in this day and age, the talks of marriage seemed to be looming around every corner so to speak. That is, of course, no exception for Prince Inuyasha who at this very moment must have the disgruntled talk with his mother as well. 

"I HAVE TO WHAT?"

"Yes Inuyasha, you heard me correctly."

"But mother, why must I be the one," Inuyasha grunted. He scorned at the fact that he must wed. Wasn't it the older of the siblings that must wed first? _Oh yeah, _he thought, _Sesshoumaru died a year ago in battle. Damn him for leaving me this responsibility."_

"Inuyasha, dear," his mother said reaching out to envelope him into a hug, "You must be married for the good of the kingdom. With your brother dead, you are the last living heir to the family throne. You must wed her. I'm sure that you will, in time, learn to love her."

"Mother how can you put this on my conscience? I believe that it was you who said to follow ones heart. The only way to find true happiness was to live to your fullest emotions. Was that only a contemptuous remark about your life with father?"

"No my son, it was not! It is true, I despised your father when I first met him, but I grew to love him. It takes time my child, it takes time."

"I will not give into a false pretense affection, mother. I will not wed her mother, I will not."

"But my child if you'll-."

"Leave me, mother. I must contemplate this."

"Yes child, but think carefully. Do not make a mistake that you will regret in later years." With those last words, she turned and left the prince to his thoughts. He stood there meditating all possible ways to get out of the permanent engagement, yet all would fail. To summarize his predicament, he was doomed. Signing, Inuyasha left his dank training room and headed outside. Today was the beginnings of a beautiful bright day. And he had a good five hours before he would be called to his father's chambers. 

Walking out of the castle, Inuyasha headed for the only place he knew of where he would be safe to express his thoughts, to the open fields of the castle grounds. He climbed into the God Tree, as he liked to call it. It was the tallest tree in the entire castle grounds as well as the entire district. Settling himself comfortably onto one of the higher branches, Inuyasha looked out at the ocean and docks just as the sun came up from it's long slumber. This caused the entire port to look magnificent bathed in light oranges and yellows behind the sun's light blue sky. The small fishing ships and galleys that were in port also enveloped in the colors. It was truly an exquisite site. Staring a few minutes longer, Inuyasha turn his thought to more important matters, like how to escape a prearranged marriage. 

He thought until his head pounded. There was just no way to run. No way to hide. Looking back at the dock, he noticed the small fishing boats gathering supplies to stow away for later use. _If only I could be free like them instead of being bound to the kingdom. _But, things like that never can happen, or can they? Crawling out of the tree, Inuyasha headed towards the castle. Once inside, he heard the reverberating sound of his father's voice calling him. _If only._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inside of his father's room could only be described at majestic. The tall windows were shunned with deep red velvet curtains emitting small rays of light around the room. The four-poster bed was encompassed in the red velvet as well, small openings at the end and both sides of the bed where Inuyasha's father sat waiting for him. 

Walking toward him, Inuyasha stared at his father's pale flushed cheeks, and his glassy eyes. His condition seemed to be worsening every day. 

"Come here boy, we need to talk," his father rasped out before going into a fit of choking coughs. Inuyasha ran to his side and started patting him on his back, trying to make him stop. When he finally did, he motioned for Inuyasha to sit beside him.

"What did you need to talk to me about, father?"

"I'm sure that your mother has told you about the arrangement, has she not?"

"Yes father, she has."

"I felt that I needed to explain why we decided to engage you without your knowledge of it."

"Yes father, I'm listening."

"As you can tell, I don not have much longer, son. Sesshoumaru is dead. You are the only heir that I have left. I wanted to make sure that you would find a decent girl before I left this world."

'Father you mustn't worry about me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"You say that, but have you never been on a date before?"

"Father, it was my choice to learn fighting rather than dating. I would much rather learn how to protect myself rather than have some girl fawn over me."

"You have much to learn son. You're mother and I have kept you too cooped up in this little house that you don't understand the real world. You don't understand how life works."

"What do you mean father?"

"This girl that you are to wed, do you know her name?"

"No father, nor do I care what her name is."

"Her name, my son, is Kikyo Techiugi."

"Kikyo Techiugi?"

"Yes, from the Gromen Providence."

"I've heard of her father, she is said to be cruel and cold-hearted."

"Yes my son, I've heard those rumors, too. But they are not true. You will find out for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"She is coming here tomorrow, to meet you."

"WHAT!"

"Now son, listen to me-."

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU INVITE HER OVER HERE WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING ME!"

"Listen to me-,"

"No father, I've done enough listening. How dare you bring her here to invade my space. I won't marry her."

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY."

"I'LL DO NO SUCH THING." Inuyasha said turning away from his father and heading toward the door.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME SON!"

"I'm not your son. You have no son you bastard!" Inuyasha ran out of the castle, not turning around nor looking back. He just ran. When he reached the castle wall shielding the castle from the rest of the providence. He started to climb it, using every ounce of strength he had to get away from everything, his father, his house, his responsibility. Falling onto the ground on the other side of the wall, Inuyasha ran toward the village, never once turning around to look back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you think? Did you like it. I know that this is totally deferent from "The Bet", but it's an idea I've had for quite a while. I hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter, we meet Kagome. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks! Bye!

Love

Candy2323 


	2. Getting Outside

****

Hey guys! I'm glad you guys like this story. This chapter is taking place at the same time that the last one did! Just to let you know, also, that this story takes place in the late 1300s in Japan. And another thing, I have no idea when stoves were invented. I haven't been able to find that out on the internet yet. But let's just pretend that they were just invented! ; P! I don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Focus On REAL Life

Chapter Two: Getting Outside

By: Candy2323

The birds chirped outside as sunlight streamed into the small room through the cloth covered window. A small figure rested and relaxed on the small haystacks, covered in thin sheets. The room was bare, with only three small haystacks that served as beds, two of which were full the other empty. The floor was made of dirt and the walls, a dingy stone. The sounds of light breathing were tranquil and peaceful. Everything was nice and quiet for the moment, and I repeat for the moment.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO, TIME FOR BREAKFAST," called a young boy as he strolled into the room and shook the occupants of the bed. "Mom, says it's time to get up."

"Go away twerp," said a girl under the sheets.

"Come on Kagome, you gotta get up."

"I said GET LOST Souta!"

"Fine," Souta said running out of the room, crying "Mom, Kagome won't get out of bed." 

"Kagome, get out of bed, and you too Shippo," Mom said walking into the room and shaking the figures on the beds.

"I'm getting up," Kagome said shooing her mother away with her hand. Kagome sat up on her bed and stretched looking out the small window. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, not a cloud in sight. A perfect day for exploring the village grounds, again. 

"Morning Kagome," said a small boy with cute fox ears and a fox tail. He rubbed his eyes and climbed off the bed, heading out of the room toward the small kitchen.

"Morning Shippo," Kagome said to the boys retreating back. Shippo was a good friend of Souta's, who was orphaned when the castle was attacked by the Gromen Armies, four years ago. Ever since then, Kagome's parents adopted him and he's been one of the family. 

Standing up and stretching one last time, Kagome headed out of her room and toward the kitchen table where her mother was serving Shippo and Souta warm porridge. 

"Come get it while it's hot, Kagome," her mother said. Sitting down, Kagome watched her mother. Ever since the invention of the stove, life has just been easier. Cooking food never really took too long, anymore. Instead of slaving over a hot fire in the fireplace, one could place wood under the black metal, open the lid, slide the food in, shut the lid, and wait for it to cook! And the best part of all, no smoke in the house (unless the food is burning) thanks to the tall black pipe that led the smoke outside! For Kagome's family, that was a miracle in itself since her father was the town baker. 

Picking the bowl of mush placed in front of her, Kagome's mind wondered. She was just about the turn 17, the ceremonial time when she was to look for a husband. Her father never mentioned this, yet the past week, her mother had been giving subtle hints every chance she got. Being the oldest of the family sucked! Paying with her gruel a little more, Kagome abruptly got up and handed her mother the untouched food. 

"Thanks mother, but I've got to meet Sango in a couple of minutes." With that, she ran back to her room, dressed, and prepared to leave the house. Grabbing a large sack, Kagome thrust several knives, compasses, and flint bars into it. Making sure she had all of her necessary items for exploring, Kagome wrapped the sack up with a small piece of wire, and headed toward the door.

"Kagome, wait," her mother called.

"Yeah mom."

"Be home early. Your father and I have some very important things to talk to you about. Plus your sewing lesson will begin today."

"What time do you want me to be home mother?"

"Around noon or so, dear."

"Alright mom. Bye," Kagome said kissing her mom' s cheek. She then turned to leave, only to be blocked by two small boys.

"Kagome, you weren't gonna leave without saying good-bye were you," Shippo asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Of course not Shippo. Bye you two, be good. Try to stay out of trouble." She gave them both hugs, then headed outside. 

Walking out of house, Kagome was met by a young girl, slightly older than herself, with long hair, bright brown eyes, and an unusually larger boomerang on her back.

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome, come see what I've found!"

"What?"

"Follow me," Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her away from the village to the castle wall. 

The castle wall was hundreds of years old, and covered with vines and flowers. It was Sango and Kagome's favorite place to explore. Being so old and worn, there were several cracks leading to the outside. Although Kagome and Sango had yet to find one big enough to fit through, they had found one large enough to cut on to where maybe one day it would be large enough to get to the outside world. 

"Sango, where are we going?"

"Just follow me! Trust me, you'll love it!"

Sango let go of Kagome's hand and began running quickly along the wall, Kagome in tow. 

"Slow down Sango, I can barely keep up." Kagome pushed herself further to try and catch up with Sango, yet had to stop so suddenly as to miss bumping into her when she stopped. 

"Look," Sango said pointing to a small crack in the wall.

"Yeah, so what about it?"

"No, I mean LOOK."

"I don't see anything. It's just a crack in the wall." Sango put her hands up on the wall and began pushing. 

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, help me."

"Why?"

"Just help me." Rather reluctantly, Kagome put her hand on the wall and began pushing on it as well. The wall slowly began to move opening a secret passageway.

"Whoa."

"Told ya. I found it this morning, and knew I had to tell you about it. Plus, I needed you help to get it open. Come on, let's check it out."

Walking inside the wall, Kagome and Sango saw that this maybe was a way to the outside. They walked for a couple more minutes when they ran into a doorway. 

"Whered'ya think it leads," Sango asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kagome said grabbing the door handle. Taking a breath, Kagome opened the door to find… the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Roses, dandelions, sakuras, (is this really a flower?) tulips, lilies, magnolias, and many more flowers were all in this vicinity. A small stream was flowing through the middle. It looked like heaven on earth!

"Wow! So this is what's beyond the village," Kagome said.

"Yeah! It's so beautiful!"

"Come on," Kagome said grabbing Sango's arm, "Let's go explore!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she," Kagome's mother said pacing back and forth. The sun was starting to set and Kagome still wasn't home.

"I don't know dear. Maybe she's out playing with Sango or something," Kagome's father said while adding more wheat to and already large pile of dough soon to be called supper.

"I told her to come home early!"

"She'll be home soon. Don't worry." At that moment, Kagome stepped inside her house only to be plummeted to the ground as two small boys jumped on top of her.

"Ok, ok. I missed you two. Now can you please GET off me."

"We missed you Kagome," Shippo said.

"I know, but I'm back now."

"So Kagome," her father asked, "What did you and Sango find?"

"Umm, nothing father," Kagome said deciding not to tell her father about the hidden passage. That was her and Sango's secret, no one else's. Their secret way to escape, and only theirs! 

"Kagome, I told you to come home early."

"I know mother, I'm sorry. I just lost track of time."

"Well, you father and I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"You do realize that you're seventeenth birthday will be coming up within the next month."

"Yes mother."

"And you're father and I have found a suitable husband for you. His name is Hojo Futigama. He is a wonderful man who seems fond of you."

"What. Not Hojo, mama. Anybody but Hojo!"

"Where do you know Hojo from?"

"We go to the same doctor, remember mama."

"Yes, Doctor Hukisolo, but what is so wrong with him?"

"He annoying, boring, and weird."

"Kagome that's no way to talk about your future husband!"

"What if I don't wanna marry him."

"You don't have a choice," her mother said, "I'm sorry. But in time you'll learn to love him."

"Mother, I don't want to get married."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but we've already arranged it with his family. He will be a fine husband. And besides, he is the best tailor this village has got." 

"He's the ONLY tailor this village's got!"

"Which means he's the best."

"But-."

"No buts Kagome. He can provide a lot of money for you. Much better than this. You can have a large bedroom, and maybe even your own stream to bathe in. Kagome you'll be much better off."

"But mother-,"

"No buts, Kagome. It's already been decided for you. You're just going to have to get used to it." 

Sighing in defeat, Kagome headed toward her room, shoulders slumped, hair covering her watering eyes. Life just wasn't fair. If only she could live on the outside, where she wouldn't be forced to marry. If only she could live in that garden that she and Sango had found earlier. Where she could be free.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Please R&R! In the next chapter, we see Miroku and learn Sango's problem. And maybe see Inuyasha, again. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!

Love 

Candy2323


	3. The Thing About Life Is

****

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I've been super busy with my school, but anyways I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story:

Bunny, I can't tell you if Hojo marries Kagome, cuz that'll ruin the end of the story, but I'm glad you like it and thanks for reading this AND The Bet. And that's for the positive criticism. 

Eee, I'm glad you liked this story as well as the bet and I want to thank you for submitting a review. It really boosts self esteem to get positive feedback for reviewers. I'm glad you like the way I set my stories, and probably after the next two chapters, the action will really start building up!

Eartha, Yes there will definitely be tension between the two, but I'm not quite sure when I'm going to let them meet. Either this chapter, or the next. I have it in my plans for the next, but I might just throw him into this one. Thank you for reading this story AND answering my question. You don't know what a big help you were. I wanted to put sakuras in later part of the story, but I was afraid that I might be putting in something other than a flower. But anyways, thanks for reading the story!

Ice dagger, yeah Inu's dad is sick, but don't worry. That part of the plot will unfold later! Thanks for reading, though!

Geminidragon, I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

Well, that's all I feel like doing now. If you submitted a review and I didn't comment or thank, well here goes: Thanks a bunch for reading I'll comment you in the next chapter (sorry really lazy person here ;P) but don't worry I will comment to you. I promise. But anyways, on with the chapter. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha! P.S. IT'S ALL IN KAGOME'S P.O.V.!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Focus On REAL Life

Chapter Three: The Thing About Life Is…

By: Candy2323 

The thing about life that you have to understand, is that it is never fair. I know, you've always heard the phrase _No one ever said life was fair, _but come on. Whoever said that should've been shot in the head. I mean I've heard of the phrase life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get. First of all, what the hell is a box of chocolates! Second, life isn't like a box of chocolates, it's more like a basket of rotten, cracked eggs! Wanna know what I am raving about, well here: grab a chair and sit down. I've got lots of explaining to do. It starts like this…

The morning was like everyone morning, comes too early and too loud. See at first I'm all snug on my stack of hay, well as snug as you can get on a stack of hay, when all of a sudden a loud scream erupted into my ear. And during the middle of a good dream, too! Life sucks! But anyways, back to the morning. Not only did Souta and Shippo think it funny to wake me up by screaming, but make sure that I stay up by dumping freezing cold water on me while I try to summon up the courage to strangle them! Mad, you ask. No more like furious. And to make matters worse, they ran behind mom. Plus she protected them while fussed at me for dripping water on her newly swept floor! For goodness sakes, it's a dirt floor! But anyways, after a less than filling breakfast I was told by my parents, mainly my mom, to be home no later then noon. My fiancé wanted to come and see me! Just grand! Like my like can't get any worse. And then it does. As I was walking along the dirt trail to Sango's house I see her crying in front. Rushing up to her I don the only thing a good friend would do, I ask her what the matter was.

"The worse thing in the world happened to me today."

"And that would be," I ask skeptically. The worse thing in the world to happen to Sango was when a bee stung her on her nose and she walked around the village with a big red nose for a month. We still call her Red Nose.

"My, my mother said I had to get married," she sniffed. Ok, this was weird. Not only was I engaged, but now Sango was too! 

"Yeah, looks like your parents and mine think alike," I said. She looked up and me with her red puffy eyes and asked a shaky "really."

"Yeah. To, get this, Hojo Futigama."

"She's making you marry no personality," she said, a smile slowly forming on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to rub it in," I said. 

"Haha, you and haha thick skull, that's like a ha match made in haha heaven," she laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah yeah very funny. And who are you engaged to, huh?" The smile immediately fell from her face and her eyes started to water again.

"Kouga Hioshea."

"You're engaged to Wolf. As in Wolf the butcher!"

"Yeah."

"Haha you're engaged to the haha the haha the butcher haha," I fell onto the floor laughing as I imagined Sango spending the rest of her life stripping meat off of an animal. Don' get me wrong, Sango is a tomboy and all, but gosh does she loves animals! Once she put herself in front of the arrow of a hunter just to keep him from killing a cat. Then she took the cat home and kept her as a pet.

"Yeah yeah don't rub it in."

"Why not. You did when you found out I was engaged to Hojo."

"That's different."

"Yeah, I bet it is." But before I can she can reply, I felt a hand touch somewhere where it shouldn't have been. Then the voice of a good friend of my came from behind, as well.

"Hello ladies, it's been awhile."

"MIROKU!" Sango and I shout as we both turn around an smack the lecherous monk. After he was properly punished and lying on the ground, we finally answer with a nice, sweet hello.

Miroku was a nice, decent looking guy. He had black hair that was tied up in the back, a gold ring on his right ear and a long purple robe (what most monks wore). But what separated him from most monks were those wandering hands of his. Thanks to them, most women in the vicinity ran whenever they saw him coming. But his funny and adventurous personality was what kept us around.

"So what's been happening lately," Miroku said standing up as if nothing had happened to him. 

"Terrible news Miroku," I said, "It looks like both Sango and I getting married." The look on his face was priceless. I'm sure he didn't care about me getting married. Hell, if it were just me, he'd be cracking jokes all day long. But whenever Sango was mentioned, that's a whole different story. Miroku has liked Sango for as long as I can remember… heck, it was thanks to Miroku that I met Sango. I still remember that day…

_" Hi Mioku," an four year old me said as a six year old Miroku walked toward me. I was playing outside in the dirt when he walked up, a great big smile planted on his face. _

"Come here, I gots ta show you thometin."

"What is it?"

"Followo me. It's weally cool!"

We left my house and started venturing into the nearby woods. There was a clearing we'd found not too long beforehand, and sitting on one of the stone benches was a small young girl playing with a purple flower. She twirled around when she heard us coming.

"This is what you wanna to sow me Mioku," I said. 

"Yeah," he said grinning madly, "Her name is Sango. She used to live cross the village. They moved to the hut cross the path from you."

"Uh-huh."

"Don'cha get it Gome, she gonna be our new playmate." Whoa, back up. First of all there is no NEW playmate. It's been just us two since I was born. And if there was a NEW playmate it'd be a guy like Mioku! 

"Why! I tought you wiked it being just you and me," I said tears twinkling in the sun. What can I say, I was four!

"I do Gome, but I tink I'd be nice if she joined. Plus she's a tomboy jus like you."

"I ain't no thomboy!"

"Just give her a chance, Gome," he said. 

You could tell from that moment that he'd fallen in love with her. It was as plain as day. Actually, it turned out that hanging with Sango was awesome. She was exactly like me and fit in perfectly with me and Miroku. So that was how the big trio was formed. And from then on, Miroku told me all of his feelings for Sango. I can remember having sleepovers at each others houses and him telling me all of the dreams he had for himself and Sango. He said that they'd married and have 5 children and live in the church all nice and happy like. Well, hate to break the goals buddy, but this is another point to help me further prove my debate on how life sucks. But anyways, back to the story…

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me monk, Sango and I are getting married."

"To who," he said. For a moment you could see pain flash across his face before he hid under a mask of indifference. I don't know why he's so shy to tell Sango about his feelings. It's obvious she feels the same way, but anyways…

"I'm getting married to Hojo ThickSkull Futigama."

"Who's Sango marrying?"

"Kouga Hioshea."

"WOLF!"

"Yeah," she said. Man, what a lovely day.

"Well," I said, "If everyone is done moping around I'd like to go exploring." Sango and Miroku trudged off after me, but crestfallen. As for myself, well, what can I do to change destiny. If it wants me to be miserable, then go ahead. As I skipped along the wall to our secret spot everything around me started spinning and my head started pounding. I started falling backwards, but something caught me before I hit the ground. At first I thought it was Miroku, but I heard him yelling far behind me. Sango was most likely with him. 

Turning around, I came face to face with the most beautiful golden eyes I'd ever seen. Then I suddenly realized that some stranger who had fangs, claws, and… doggy ears? Boy oh boy, what a great day this was turning out to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, did you guys enjoy. I hope so. I decided to put just a little bit of Inuyasha in this chapter, but next chapter is gonna be a full blown, all out war between Inuyasha and Kagome with Miroku and Sango on the side as spectators! Thanks so much for reading and I should have the next chapter out in about two weeks or close to there. Anyways, thanks again! Bye!

Love

Candy2323


	4. The Evil Plot

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to write this, but with finals and a job, I haven't had much time to write. But now that school is over I have a LOT more time to work on my projects! Please forgive me for making you wait so long. But anyways, here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Focus on REAL Life

Chapter Four: The Evil Plot 

By/: Candy2323

The castle was eerie quiet. The only noises heard were the sobs of the queen over her lost son, the guttural aching coughs of the king, and the clicks of servant shoes as they hustled and bustled to prepare the chambers for Princess Kikyo. Even though Inuyasha wasn't there, they still had to get everything ready for her, for when he returned, whenever that would be. 

"Are Princess Kikyo's bedchambers ready for her," Ayame, one of the maids, asked Hikoe, another maid.

"Yes, the sheets have been changed, the flower vases are all filled, and the room has been dusted."

"All right. I am leaving you to greet and escort her to their Majesties before taking her to her chambers. And from this moment on you are her personal maid. Understand Hikoe," Ayame asked.

"Yes. I wonder what she's like."

"You have no time to wonder, you need to get back to work. Make sure everything is perfect for her arrival."

"Alright. I wonder how she'll feel when she discovers Inuyasha isn't here."

Ayame pondered this for a moment before remembering her responsibilities and rushing off to fulfill them, but not before shoving Hikoe to the Princesses quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he? Have the guards returned, yet? Do you think they have found him, yet," the Queen sobbed into her pillow as she laid in her bed, unable to get up. She had been moping and weeping around the house ever since she discovered Inuyasha had went missing. 

"Darling, I don't," the King began before coughing violently for several minutes the continued, "I don't know. But he's done this before. Remember when he took for three days after Sesshoumaru died. He'll return. Just give him some time.."

"You are right dear, but I can't help but worry about him. I mean what if he's hurt and alone and needs our help. He is still my baby after all. Time can never change that."

"I know dear, but if he's hurt I'm sure he'll find a way to make it back here. Now why don't you go and clean yourself up. You need to look presentable if you're going to be a good host for Princess Kikyo."

"I know dear. But I wonder how she'll take it when she realizes that Inuyasha is not here."

"I guess we'll find that out soon enough."

"I guess so," the Queen said before getting off of her bed and heading to her bath next to her bedchamber. The King just watched his wife walk away, head down, with tears rolling down her cheeks. _Inuyasha come back son. Please, your mother and I need you here. Wherever you are, please come back._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't even know why I agreed to come here Kaede. I can't believe mother just set me up with some price without even consulting me first. I mean I was quite happy with Naraku."

A young lady, around the age of seventeen, with long brown and large brown eyes said sighing before looking out of the window of their carriage toward the moving landscape. She was slim and quite pale, yet her figure was shown quite well through the tight pink kimono she wore. At first glance, she was quite beautiful, but one look into her eyes changed her demeanor from beautiful to evil. Her eyes, a deep brown, were dull, lifeless, cold, and quite malicious. 

However, the person sitting next to her was the exact opposite. Wearing a long blue kimono, the young girl, who looked exactly like the other girl except a few years younger, had an aura of happiness and a childlike quality about her. Her hair was shorter that that of the girl sitting next to her, and her face darker showing off many years of playing out in the sun with friends. It was hard to believe that this girl was the younger sister of Princess Kikyo. Her eyes were more radiant and caring than that of her sister's. 

"Aye, dear sister. I know that, but as mother and father also said, Naraku is nothing but a thieving scum who doesn't even deserve to shine your shoes, much less wed you."

"Hold your tongue Kaede. Don't speak of my lover like that."

"LOVER? But you were supposed to wait until your wedding night with Prince Inuyasha before you did that!"

"I don't think so Kaede. And as for marrying Inuyasha, I highly doubt it will be for long. As you well know, his father has fallen deathly ill. Once he dies, I can simply kill his mother as well as him and take all of their riches. Then Naraku and I can marry and be King and Queen of not only this land but ours as well."

"Ye wouldn't dare harm Inuyasha or the Queen!"

"I would. But I will need your help Kaede."

"Whatever it be, I will most certainly not help ye."

"Oh Kaede, I think you will. You see, all I have to do is just make one signal to Naraku and he will destroy our home village, killing mother, father, all of your little friends. Would you like to be responsible for their deaths, Kaede?"

"Ye couldn't, wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, but I would Kaede, I would. Now are you going to corporate or am I going to have to kill our family?"

"Ye, I will help, but only to keep our family alive!"

"Good, now here's what I need you to do," Kikyo said whispering into her ear. Kaede visibly paled as the carriage entered the Shikon Precinct. Nobody knew it yet, but with Kikyo around, trouble was sure to start brewing. And the lives of many people were about to change. Yep, history was about to take a turn for the worst. But the question was, was any one out there that was strong and brave enough to stop it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you go. I know it's not very much, but I'm going to start writing longer chapters with the next one. And what was Kikyo planning? What happened to Inuyasha and Kagome? What's wrong with Inuyasha's father? All this and more in the next couple of chapters!!! Thanks for reading! Please R&R! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!

Candy2323 


	5. UPDATE

NOT AN UPDATE (YET)!

Please be patient with me! I have been very busy with college, writer's block, and life in general, but I WILL finish all of my stories! I know it has been a very long time since I've updated, but I'm rewriting and redoing my next chapters in both Traitorous Lies as well as Focus on REAL Life. Also, I've begun rewriting the sequel to The Bet. Please be patient with me (I know I have no right to ask that after all this time). Just a reminder, I WILL FINISH THESE STORIES EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!

P.S. Look for an update to both Traitorous Lies and Focus on REAL Life within a month. Look for the sequel to The Bet within the next two months. 


End file.
